UNCLES
by caseytabwizz
Summary: Renesmee is in jail. While waiting for her father she gets flashback of things she did as a kid. What will happen? Will dad be mad?
1. eating habbits

1**This is my first joined story and I****'****m doing it with my awesome friend Elissa (cassytabwizz) as you can see this story is on her account, my account is Eurral Eseret. So check out the stories on mine to please! **

Well here I was, in jail, boy would my dad be happy. It wasn't all my fault, my Uncle was the one who instructed me on how to get through my life dilemma. I guess it's through my choice of Uncle I ask that determines how things work out for me. I remember exactly how this all got started, it began when I was only six years old……

(Flash back begins)

"Uncle Emmy?" I asked my over sized uncle that was watching the football game on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, what's shaking?" He asked me while lifting me into his lap.

"Kids are being mean to me at school; they all think I'm a freak." I said glumly

"What do you mean?" He replied, now turning off the television.

I touched his face and showed him an image of exactly what I meant, all the kids in my first grade class saw that I didn't eat much of my lunch so they all stole my food and danced around calling me a freak.

"I see." He said, shocked at their cruelty

"What do I do Uncle Emmy?" I asked him

He set me down on my feet and stood up, "This is what you do, next time any of those rotten kids call you a freak you go straight up to them and say, 'Want to take that back fool?' and if they don't, pop'em right in the face." He lightly and playfully tapped my check with his fist and started bouncing up and down like a boxer. I hit him back as hard as I could and he dramatically fell to the ground with gasp of help.

I giggled, "Thanks Uncle Emmy!"

"No problem Kiddo." He got up from the floor and slapped me on the butt, "Now go to bed alright?"

"Mmmkay." And I ran off to bed

Well the next day I did what he said, and with my extra vampire strength I sent Jenifer Crimswell sliding across the floor of the room and next thing I knew I was in the office waiting to be picked up by my daddy.

When he arrived he had a look of disappointment in his eyes

"Nessie, I'm very disappointed in you, what would drive you to do such a thing?" he asked me

"I only did what Uncle Emmy said I should." I whined

"Sweetie, let me give you some advice." He began, "When you have problems and I'm not around," he continued

"Yeah?" I encouraged

"Go to Jasper."

(End of Flash back)

And that's only one of the reasons I go to Jasper with my problems now, because of course I didn't listen to my father that day……….

**How cruel am I, cliff hanger oh ya baby! Lol, well Elissa is going to do the next chapter so I can****'****t even give you a hint at what****'****s coming next.**

**Peace People!**

**Eurral Eseret**


	2. Stinky Situation

**CHAPTER 2: Stinky Situation**

Oh my god was dad going to be mad. He'll probably be madder than the first time I didn't listen to him. That's how I got my least favorite nickname, even if it was for a day. It was "stinky". "Stop, Stop" I told myself. I didn't want another flashback especially this one. But its so hard because all my cell mates are stinky. Oh no….

(flash back begins)

I was at least six years old and it was recess. It had rained all night and that morning. There was mud on the kickball field so no one could play. I was lonely so I went where no one was so I could think. I was walking by a pile of mud and not paying attention to anything but my thoughts when I felt a push. The next thing I know I was in the mud and all the kids were laughing at me.

"Look she's all stinky! That should be her name Stinky." one kid said.

That kid happened to be my arch enemy Jenifer Crimswell. Everyone was laughing at me and a couple kids were calling me Stinky. Thankfully the teacher came and got me. I had an extra pair of clothes at school so I changed into that. I was cold and didn't feel well so I called my grandma, Esme, to come pick me up. She took me home and I was glad I didn't want to go back to school.

When I got home Mommy and Dad were out hunting, So I went to Uncle Emmy without thinking about what my dad said. When I found him I put my hand to his cheek to show him what happened. He was aware of my sadness and want of revenge. So Uncle Emmy told me to put stink bombs in Jenifer's desk tomorrow and she how she likes it

.

Now I was young and had no clue where to get stink bombs so Uncle Emmy gave me two. I took them gratefully.

**NEXT DAY**

So I went to school with my stink bombs. I decided to put them in Jenifer's desk before we went to recess. So as everyone was leaving I put them in her desk. I wanted her to know who it was so I put a note saying "Stinky Revenge".

**AFTER RECESS**

When we were back in the classroom we smelt something horrible and it was coming from Jenifer's desk. I was excited to see that my plan worked. When Jenifer found the note she automatically knew it was me. _"yes, it worked" _I thought, but I didn't expect the next part. Jenifer told our teacher that I put the stink bombs in her desk as a sick, mean joke. So with that I was sent to the office and my dad was called. He came to pick me up.

In the car he said "I'm so disappointed in you. I cant believe you would such a thing! What made u do that?'

Just then I remembered what he said last time to go to Jasper. I didn't answer. He got angry and was yelling at me. "Tell me what made u do that!"

I was scared do I whispered "Uncle Emmy told me to do it"

He got even more mad and said "Don't u remember the last time when I told you to go to Jasper if in not around!"

I said "yes, but I forgot at that moment. I was so mad."

He said again "Renesmee next time I'm not around don't even think about going to Uncle Emmy go straight to Jasper."

"Fine." I agreed and he took me home

(end of flashback)

My dad was going to look furious compared to that. If that wasn't enough to get him mad I cant belive I didn't listen to him the next time.

**A/N: Well if this isn't good give me a break this is my first ever writing for fan fic. Please Review. I was actually on the day I put up the story and I got 3 reviews and 5 favorites. It made me eager to get this chapter up. Thank you to all those people who read, review, and favorite this story! I cant tell u anything about the next chapter because its terese's turn.**

**~caseytabwizz **


	3. loose bolts

1**Hey all I****'****m back with the Ummm hold on****……****. Third yeah third chapter! ENJOY! (Excuse me I****'****m a little high today! It****'****s all that left over sparkling apple juice from new years lol)**

It was second grade, in that grade everyone would make up their own clubs….

(Flash back begins)

"Hey guys, can I join your club?" I asked the girls and boys that were standing in a group

"No way! You're not cool enough Cullen." Said one rat toothed boy

"Why not?" I asked, hurt

"Because I said so, now go play by yourself like a_ loser_."

And so I did, and as I played with myself all the kids circled around me and started calling me, 'Un-cool Cullen' and a bunch of other poorly made nicknames. Once I got home and realized that mom and dad were not home I started to go straight to Jasper just like daddy said, but then I thought for a minute. Daddy was always mad when I got my revenge, but I was always happy afterwards, if going to Jasper made daddy happy, wouldn't that make me mad? I was sucked out of my thinking process by a voice.

"Were you coming to ask me something Nessie?" Jasper asked me, I hadn't realized that I had kept walking and was now in the doorway of his room.

"Umm, err, yeah, actually I was wondering where Emmett was." I told him

"Oh, he's down stairs." He said, and then he smiled at me and returned to his reading.

"Thanks Uncle Jazzy." I then skipped off down the stairs and bounced right into Emmett's lap.

"What's the problem kiddo?" He quickly shoved the sports illustrated magazine under the coffee table.

"Isn't that the magazine that Aunt Rosie once slapped you for rea-" He cut me off

"That's not why you came down here is it?" I quickly accused

"Umm, no. People at school won't let me join their clubs because I'm not cool enough." I explained

"Not cool enough? Those damn pests!" He screamed, I flinched

"Daddy said that damn isn't a polite word." I told him

"Screw daddy!" He shouted just as loud

"He said the screw also wasn't a poli-" He cut me off

"Nessie, if you did everything your daddy's way all the time then your life would be boring as he-, heak." He quickly corrected.

"_Okay_, so what's _your_ way Uncle Emmy?" I asked him

"Well when I was in school the cool thing to do was to give the teachers really hard times, I remember one time I loosened the bolts in the teacher's rolling chair, and since I had vampire speed, no one could see me. Then once the teacher sat in the chair it broke and the teacher fell on the floor. Once everyone found out it was me, I was the coolest kid there." He told me

"So you're telling me that if I make the teacher look like a fool in front of the class I'll be cool and be accepted into a club?" I clarified

"Mmhm." He said this while taking a screw driver out of his back pocket.

"Umm, Uncle Emmy why do you keep a screw driver in your pock-" He cut me off again

"What are you? The FBI? Go to bed." He told me

"But Uncle Emmy its only thre-"

"GO TO BED!"

Well the next day I skipped into the class room with screw driver in hand. I showed the whole class what I was doing, then quickly loosed the bolts and sat down it my seat before the teacher came in.

"Okay class today we are going to, WHOOP!" She shouted this as she clasped to the ground, "Ow."

The whole class broke out in laughter.

"Ok, who did this to my chair?" She asked angrily, and of course, Jenifer Crimswell just had to say, "Renessmee did Mrs. Shnifer, we tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to us." She lied to her, well the second part anyway.

Well I think you can guess where I ended up, yep, back to the office, dad informed and on his way. I saw the door open and my dad step in. He sighed, and came to my side.

"Who told you to do this?" He asked, I was happy about his assumption.

"Emmett." I mumbled, knowing that this would upset him greatly

"Are you detecting a pattern here sweetie?" He asked me, perfectly calm

"Yes." I continued to mumble

"So what do you think would be the best idea?" He asked

I sighed, "I know, I know, when I have a problem and you and mommy aren't around…" I trailed off, not wanting to give in

"Yes?" He encouraged

I sighed once again, "I go to strait Jasper."

(End of flash back)

But I knew that if going to Jasper made my dad happy then it would make me sad, so I continued going to Emmett…

**I hoped you enjoyed! Review please! We like reviews! They make us happy, which means they make Edward mad, but screw Edward! SCREW ISN****'****T A FRIENDLY WORD! Ok my inner conversation is over and now you must review, this message will self distrust if you don****'****t hit that review button right now, ok well it won****'****t but HIT IT ANYWAY!**

**Eurral Eseret **


	4. lucky Chicago

1I remember that stunt so well. I also remembered that I wasn't allowed to have a screwdriver around me until last year. "Ugh my father always over reacting" I thought. "Wait, why did Uncle Emmy have a screwdriver in his pocket? I guess I will never know because I never will get to talk to him when im in the need of revenge, which is quite often."

I heard the radio report the weather, there was so be six to twelve inches of snow in Chicago. Lucky them. I remember when we got that much snow. Not again..

(Flashback begins)

It was third garde and the middle of winter. There was six inches of snow but we still had to go to school for a half day. Seeing as my grandmas car didn't start I ended up walking. Actually my grandma carried me to school until I was five blocks away so I could walk. She told me to meet her here after school. I said "ok." then I went to school. No one talked to me as usual, but I kept getting stared at. To bad I didn't have my dads power I could know what's going on.

END OF SCHOOL

Finally I could go home and spend the rest of the day without the want of revenge. As I was walking I heard shouting and then I was hit with so many snowballs that they were impossible to count. Even for a half-vampire! I saw one person who threw the snowballs. That person was none other than Jenifer Crimswell. I was furious. I had no words while the kids laughed at me. I was soaked.

So I keep walking until I found my grandma. She asked what happened and I just said that u slipped on ice and fell in the snow. She was bound to believe it because if my mom and she did.

AT HOME

So I found out that Auntie Alice took mom shopping. At Mall of America. My dad when along because he was watching Aunt Alice was going to do with mommy. They said they would be back by noon tomorrow. So I listened to my father and went to Jasper. When I found him he was in his room.

"Uncle Jazzy?" I asked.

"Yea Nessie." he replied while staring at the ceiling.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

I felt embarrassed and I knew he sensed it.

"What's wrong Nessie there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well Uncle Jazzy," I was so close to telling him! Thankfully a plan popped in my head. "I'm the only kid in my grade who doesn't know how to make a snowball, will you show me how."

"Of course Nessie, here lets go."

When we were in the backyard he showed me how to make a snowball. Then we started a snowball fight. I was having fun but I needed to continue my plan. So I told Uncle Jazzy "thanks" and that I wanted to go inside and we did. After a while I decided to continue my plan. So I went to go find Uncle Emmy. When I found him he was outside in the snow.

"Hey kid." he said

"Hi, Uncle Emmy can you help me?" I asked

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

I showed him what happened today and asked him to show me how to throw a snowball forcefully because they were going to do it again tomorrow.

"Sure" he agreed. I loved my teddy bear uncle even when he didn't know what I was up to. And so he helped me.

NEXT DAY

We had a fully day that day. So I decided, since my dad would be picking me up after school, that I would put my plan into action at recess. I got myself a excited and when it was time for recess I found a place to hide.

There she was, Jenifer Crimswell, she was facing my direction I had a clear shot. I made a snowball and threw it with all might force at her face. "Yes direct hit" I thought to myself.

It was a good strong throw. Too strong her nose started bleeding. And she saw me so when the teacher asked what happened all she said was "Renesmee threw it" and once again I was in the office with my dad on the way. They got back an hour before I called. I was hoping they weren't home yet.

When my dad arrived he seemed calm but I knew that wouldn't last. In the car is when he talkied to me.

"Renesmee why did you make that girls nose bleed?" asked my father in his calm voice.

"I only simply threw a snowball" and that was the truth.

"For god sakes Renesmee you're a half-vampire your strong! And how did you get enough force to make her nose bleed?"

"Uncle Emmy taught me." I whispered. Luckily I knew what was coming next.

"Why do you do this to me, I told you to-" I cut him off there

"Go straight to Jasper and I did he taught me how to make a snowball. After a while I went inside and then I went to go find him later but I couldn't find him. So I went to Uncle Emmy." I lied

"Well you listened too me I can give you that just if I'm not around and Jasper's not around just please wait for one of us."

"OK" I replied

(End of Flashback)

"Wow these things are getting annoying" I thought to myself. Why was I so stubborn as a kid. Oh yea, my mom. Well I think I inherited to much stubbornness. That makes my dad very unlucky. Well Too bad for him.

**A/N: Come on did u seriously think I would have her go talk to Jasper instead of Emmett. Its like you don't know me. Wait, you don't know me. Oops sorry. I actually got this idea from Terse's story CHRISTMAS WITH THE CULLENS. You can go to my profile and she's under my favorite authors. Her name is Eurral Eserte. She a great writer! Thank you to all of you who favorite, review, and alert this story, it makes us happy. So review now, NO... NO... NOW!! Just click the button.**


	5. apologies

1**I am SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOOOO LATE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY OUT OF MY MIND! SORRY YOU GUYS AND SORRY ELISSA! I FELL ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR LAST NIGHT TEXTING MY FRIEND JAMES AND MY FRIEND ALI. (Break up problems don****'****t ask.) UGH IM SORRRRY! And this chapter might not please you all too much definitely not my greatest work****…… **

Well The next day I was informed by the teacher that I had to write an apology note and well once again I had to come to the decision…

(Flash back begins)

I can't believe this! I actually have to write a stupid apology letter to _Jenifer Crimswell_ for that stupid snowball I threw at her. Ugh! This sucks. I don't know what the heak to write! I needed help. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jasper. I needed to get that in my head, but for some reason I just couldn't. Emmett's ideas always seemed so logical to me. Fight fire with fire.

I stopped at the frame of Emmett's door with a piece of paper and a pen in my hand.

"Uncle Emmett, can you help me with something?" I asked him

"Sure, what is it this time kiddo?" He asked me while patting a spot on his bed for me to sit down.

I went over and sat down next to him. "Well I have to write an apology letter to_ Jenifer _for that snowball I hit her in the face with." I explained

"Just for a s_nowball_?" He asked amazed

"Uncle Emmett it gave her a bloody nose." I told him

He chuckled, "Really? Good job!"

I giggled also, "Thanks, but I really need help with this letter, I don't know what to write."

Then Jasper called from downstairs, "Nessie! Come down here and do your homework before your mom and dad get home! They'll kill me!" He shouted

I sighed, "And I _really _don't want to go to Jasper." I told him

"No you do not, but he's right, go do your homework, I'll write the letter for you." He said

"Really? Thanks Uncle Emmett!" Then I skipped down stairs to do my homework.

Well the next day Uncle Emmett gave me the note to take to school in an envelope, I didn't know what it said, but he wouldn't say anything that would get me in trouble would he? Wrong, he would. I went up to Jenifer and handed her the envelope.

"Thank you." She said coldly, you could still sense the hatred even with the patch over her nose. She opened the letter and I watched her expression turn from cold to anger. She began to fake cry,

"MR ONOFREY! Look at what Nessie wrote!" She sobbed.

Mr. Onofrey took the note from her then gasped, "Ms. Cullen, how could you write such a horrendous thing?" He said

"B….I….I didn't!" I stammered

"Oh really? Why does it say 'with hate, Nessie.'?" He asked coldly

I didn't bother answering; I just walked down to the principal's office and told them to call my dad.

When he showed up he didn't say anything, he just held the door open for me. In the car was where the heat came.

"Nessie..." He began, but I didn't let him finish

"I didn't write the letter dad, Jasper did." I quickly lied

"Oh did he now? The teacher gave me the letter; it's in Emmett's hand writing." He told me, man I would really like to see what is on that letter!

"Nessie, what did I tell for the past 4 times now!" He yelled

I sighed, "Go to Jasper."

(End of flashback)

Hmmm, I wonder what the hell that letter said anyway…. Oh whatever it's Emmett.

**So basically I****'****m not telling you what****'****s on the note, lol I****'****m sorry I****'****m so cruel! LOL! Mr. Onofrey was me and Elissa****'****s awesome advanced literature teacher! We love him! And yes we are very advanced lol! **

Elissa: GO MR. ONOFREY!!!!!!


	6. Sticky yet?

What did Uncle Emmy put in that letter? Who knows, except him? I was looking at the ground and spotted something. "What is it?" I bend down and pick it up. It's a Valentine…that's strange. Oh, no bad mix of word right now.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

It was Valentines Day today, and we were making valentines. Our teachers didn't have anything planned so this is what we resorted to. _Ring, Ring_. That was the bell signaling the change of classes. I went to History, Uncle Jazz's favorite. I try to lift my book of the pile, not using my strength as to not freak people out, but instead of just my book lifting the whole pile lifts. "What?" I thought. Then I realized all my books were glued together. Who else would it be then Jenifer, especially since she put a note saying "Sticky yet Stinky?"

I was so mad.

The school day ended and I got home to find that my mom and dad were gone and wouldn't be back for a while. I didn't want -I mean I wasn't- going to go to Uncle Jazzy, unless I had a death wish, considering everyone's feelings. So I went to Uncle Emmy, yet again.

"Hey Uncle Emmy" I said.

"Hey Nessie, Happy Valentines Day."

"Same to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know Jenifer Crimswell, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well today she glued my books together." I didn't feel like using my power.

Uncle Emmy looked shocked.

"Really a human did that?" he said.

"Yea."

"Well… I think you should give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Any ideas?" I asked him.

"Yep here."

So he told me his idea, I loved it. I was going to do it tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

Before I went to school I made sure to get a bottle of glue. I decided Math was the perfect time to complete it. We had a quiz in math today, which made it easier. I finished first, no shock there. While Jenifer was still working I shot glue on her outfit at vampire speed so she wouldn't see, but I did leave the bottle and wrote the words "Not yet, how about you?" on it. Of course once she read it she knew it was me. "Ms. Gumiran! Renesemee poured glue all over me!" she said. Seriously I thought that she would have gotten over telling on people. So I was sent to the office, again, with my dad on his way, again. He started talking once we were in the car.

"Nessie, what did you do?"

"Nothing harmless."

"You poured glue on the poor girl."

"Well she shouldn't have glued all my books together."

"Yes, your right she shouldn't have, but still two wrongs don't make a right. How did you get that idea anyway?"

"Uncle Emmy." I whispered

"Nessie! I told you to go to Jasper if I'm not around!"

"I know but her was having a emotional breakdown."

"Still, wait till whatever is going on with him to stop and don't go to Emmett."

"Fine, Fine."

"So… Jasper was having a emotional breakdown?"

"Yep."

Then he burst out laughing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was on of the few times that my dad actually laughed a Jasper in the end. I didn't get any glue for the rest of that year, or the next. But that didn't matter I still came up with more stuff.

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry! I have been really busy and I got sick a lot. I also had writers block. It wasn't till this happened that I got an idea. Yes, this really did happen to me. I was sitting in Math class doing a quiz when I found glue on the floor and my pants. So, that was fun! Now its Terese's turn for her chapter. Again, I am so sorry!**

**~ caseytabwizz**


	7. Bitch

1**7th Grade**

Glue, ugh I hate glue now. I through the valentine aside and rested my head back against the wall. God damn it when was my dad going to get here? This cell was starting to creep me out, a dude just walked in, and I swear to god he is looking down my shirt. It was like 7th grade all over again. Ah, 7th grade, the grade where the hormones start to kick in, the grade of crude humor and cat fights. Who doesn't remember that year?

**(Flash Back Begins)**

It was lunch time and we were all in the cafeteria. I was sitting on the table in a circle with my friends Chelsea, Hannah, and Anthony. We were talking about something that had happened during elective yesterday, apparently Jack had jumped on Erik's back cause Erik to flip out and slam him to the ground. Jack was now in the hospital with a broken arm. We all giggled and joked with each other until I realized the glares being sent towards me from the bitch Jennifer Crimswell. She was especially angry with me this year because the guys in the class gave me most of the attention, give thanks to my father, the speedy ageing brought speed to other areas besides maturity. She continued to glare at me; I tried to ignore her, but couldn't help but look out of the corner of my eye when she started to whisper something In Thomas' ear. I watched as he smirked ever so slightly at whatever she was saying to him, and then slowly make his way towards me. I stared at him, confused while he fished in his pocket. Finally he pulled out a ten dollar bill and then stuck it down my shirt.

"Jennifer told me how much you owed for those; I thought I'd contribute to the fund." He said to me, my mouth hung open.

"I'll throw in an extra twenty if you give me a little something extra." He added, I slapped him across the face. "Alright alright, geeshh.." He complained while walking away, by then the whole cafeteria was erupting in laughter, including Jenifer who looked quite satisfied with the outcome. Oh boy was she in for it. The whole rest of the day comments were made such as "Damn, but they look so real!" and "How much will that cost me?". It completely sucked!

I trudged home where I threw my backpack to the ground and stormed up to my room, slamming the door shut.

"Bitch!" I shouted while throwing my hairbrush against the wall, leaving a small dent.

I heard a small knock on the door, "I sure hope you're not talking about me." Emmett said as he opened the door. I sighed and sat on my bed, "No Emmett, I'm not talking about you." I told him.

"Ok well, your mom got dragged to the mall and your dad is....well I don't pay attention to him so it's just me and Jasper that's here." He informed me, well isn't that just vandaful.

"Mkay, thanks" I said in a tone of, 'Ok you can get the hell out of my room now.' He made a clicking noise with his mouth then turned to leave, but his hand was still visible on the door frame when he turned around and came back in.

"Jasper?" He asked, I laughed lightly and sighed at the same time.

"No Jasper is not the one I'm calling a bitch." I told him. He then came and sat down next to me, pretending to be interested in one of my magazines.

"So uh.....who's this bitch?" He asked me, ugh, he was going to make me tell him wasn't he? Well technically....I never did go to him....he came to me..

I sighed, "Jenifer told the guys that my boobs were fake and one of them put ten bucks down my shirt." I explained to him. He erupted with laughter, "Oh that's rich! That kids got g-....err I mean, god what a bitch!" He quickly covered. "I know! She has to pay! Any ideas?" I asked him hopefully, knowing it was wrong, and that I should be going to Jasper...

"Hellz yeah girl! But first...still got that ten bucks?" He said. I sighed and pulled it out my shirt and handed it to him. Emmett will be Emmett. "Ok now second...we need Jasper's help."

"But he won't help us!" I shouted

"Now now, I have my ways. Watch this." He said while lifting me up and running into Jasper's room. He was on the computer typing a paper. Emmett set me down on Jasper's bed and approached Jasper.

"Heyy Jazz...." He started.

"What do you want Emmett? I'm busy."

"Hey, would you say you know allot about computers..?" Emmett asked him.

"I suppose."

"Can you....work a jump drive?"

"Yes."

"Can you....Upload a file?"

"Yes."

"Can you....Convert an xpf into a jpeg?"

"Yes."

"How about hacking into a 7th grader's email account?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's true."

"Prove it."

"Fine." He said while shrinking down word and opening up the internet.

"Give me an email." Jasper commanded. Emmett motioned for me to speak.

"Oh umm, JCrimswell19 ." I told him, he typed in the address and then hit a few more buttons, in about 3 seconds he had accessed her account.

"There." Jasper declared.

"I don't believe you, move." Emmett barked while pushing Jasper out of the chair. "Hey!" Jasper shouted when he hit the floor.

"Huh, you did do it, hey thanks Jazz you can go now." Emmett told him.

"What? No! This is my room! And that's my computer!" He complained while getting up from the floor.

"What? Sorry I uh, can't here you." Emmett said.

"Your right next to me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jasper yelled.

"Here just take this and use my computer." Emmett said while throwing him a jump drive.

"Why can't you use your computer?! I don't see wh........but you could have jus.......OH FORGET IT!" Jazz yelled while storming out of the room. Emmett chuckled.

"Ok Nessie come here." Emmett told me, I walked over to where he was and looked at the screen. On it was Jennifer's email account.

"Ok so you know those virus type things where if you open one up it sends it to everyone in your contacts?" He asked me while punching in a website.

"Yeah?" I said it as a question, not sure where this was going.

"Ok, so we are going to sign up for one of those under her email." He clarified.

"So what? She sends a little virus, what's the big deal about that?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"It's not the virus in general, it's which virus it is." Emmett told me while turning the computer screen in my direction. I tried to hold back my laughter when I saw the screen. It was some sort of add that gave you alerts when new discounts on breast enlargements, and once we signed her up everyone in her contacts would see that she had joined.

"Emmett you are a mad genius!" I cried as I hugged him, just then Jasper appeared in the door-way.

"Emmett, a genius? I don't like the sound of this, at all." Jasper said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't like the sound of what at all?" Emmett asked him with a smirk.

"What? Um...You being a genius.."

"Who?"

"Err..You?"

"No not me."

"What? Yes you!"

"Yeah, you."

"No not me! You! Ugh! What the hell is wrong with people! I'm going to my room!" Jasper shouted while stomping out of the room...that was his…

Emmett started to chuckle which caused Jasper to turn around and come back in the room.

"This is my room." Jasper stated with a deathly glare on his face. Me and Emmett exchanged blank glances without moving.

Jasper sighed, "GET _OUT_!"

And with that, me and Emmett sprinted out of the room.

_....Next day at school...._

I smirked to myself as everyone stared at Jennifer with strange expressions. I couldn't help but look at her hopelessly confused expression. Once she caught my eye I immediately knew that she had found out. She stomped over to me angrily.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'll get you for it, trust me, I will!" With that she stormed off.

Next thing you knew, guess where I was? Yup, the office, dad called and on his way. Did you know that computer hacking is against the law? Who knew...

The door swung open and my more than pissed father entered the room.

"Nessie."

"Hi."

"Why?"

"Emmett."

"Why?"

"He came to me."

"Why?"

"Because he thought I called Jasper a bitch."

"Jasper isn't a bitch he just acts like one but that's beside the point. Why didn't you go to him?" My father asked.

"Ugh! I don't know!" I shouted while grabbing my coat and heading for the car.

"Well figure it out while your grounded!"

**(Flash back ends)**

The guy seemed to have stopped looking at me now, I sighed in relief. When the hell was my dad going to get here?

**I got it up finally! Check that off my to do list****…****.now all I have left is****…****to finish my first chapter of my crossover! ****…****.and start my sequel to Someone Else****…****.then****…****figure out what to do with Back Fire****…****.*Sigh*****…****.**

**Thanks! **

**Eurral Eseret**


End file.
